


Negotiating a Bachelor Party Road Trip Foursome

by acernor



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Mild intoxication, ace Noctis, guess we'll find out, it'll get there eventually, probably also ace Ignis?, they're going to play truth or dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acernor/pseuds/acernor
Summary: "'Okay but look,' Prompto says, flinging himself down on the bench next to Noctis and the Crow’s Nest mascot, 'you have to agree that objectively, Gladio is probably the hottest of the four of us.''Wow, thanks,' Noctis says, as he accepts the sandwich Prompto hands him."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to tell you guys, the writers for FF15 did a terrible job no-homoing these characters. Just terrible. The title of this fic should be the title of the actual game cause like... wow.
> 
> Rating to go up in later chapters.

“Okay but look,” Prompto says, flinging himself down on the bench next to Noctis and the Crow’s Nest mascot, “you have to agree that objectively, Gladio is probably the hottest of the four of us.”

 

“Wow, thanks,” Noctis says, as he accepts the sandwich Prompto hands him.

 

“Not like that, just, you know,” Prompto continues, taking a bite of his sandwich and hastily swallowing, “like if you were going to pick somebody to have sex with, he’s definitely on the top of the list. You know? Like you just get the feeling that he’d be really good in bed.”

 

“I’ll take your word for it,” Noctis says, unwrapping his sandwich and making a face at the lettuce sticking out the sides. 

 

“Come on, the arms? And the tats? And the way he never wears a shirt? It just makes me want to find somebody and… ahhh, it’s a rough life being on the road all the time!” Prompto sighs dramatically.

 

“If you want to have sex with somebody, why not just pick somebody up?” Noctis asks, meticulously peeling the onions out of his sandwich.

 

“Why, are you offering?” Prompto says, with a dramatic wink in Noctis’s direction. 

 

Noctis rolls his eyes. “I can’t, I’m saving myself for marriage,” he says with a completely straight face. “We could make out a little if you wanted, though.”

 

Prompto sputters out a laugh and goes to reply, but breathes in some of his food and starts coughing. Noctis reaches over to pound him on the back.

 

“You two doing alright?” Comes Gladio’s deep voice from their side, as he and Ignis exit the diner, takeout in hand. “We got the intel for our next hunt, let’s hit the road.”

 

“Help yourself,” Ignis says, extending a few napkins to Prompto, who accepts with a wheezed “thanks” as they start heading for the car.

 

“We’re fine,” Noctis says. “Prompto was just talking about how much he likes your tattoos,” he says to Gladio, and dodges Prompto’s half-hearted swipe at his arm.

 

“Well if you’re thinking about getting one,” Gladio says, grinning, “don’t listen to people who say they hurt- it’s not bad at all.”

 

“Maybe not for you! You’ve been a Shield your whole life!” Prompto wheezes out, mostly recovered from his inhaled food, and belatedly sticks his tongue out at Noctis. 

 

“Seems like about time to get started,” Ignis notes, glancing at the position of the sun. “We want to make sure that we’re back by nightfall.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis says, stretching his arms over his head, “let’s do this.”

 

\----------------

 

“Prompto- no, look, you’re- PROMPTO,” Noctis says loudly, catching him by the shoulder as Prompto careens to the side again, almost going headfirst into a bush. “What’s going on with him?”

 

He directs this last question to Ignis, who adjusts his glasses- jostled earlier when Prompto laughingly ran his hand down Ignis’s face- and shrugs slightly. “My best guess is that he may have been exposed to some sort of toxin that’s affecting his neurochemistry. He doesn’t seem to be being harmed by it, though.”

 

“Well the rest of us aren’t being affected,” Gladio says, striding along by Ignis’s side.

 

Noctis tches out a small noise, and shakes Prompto by the shoulder. “Hey, were you collecting mushrooms again?” Prompto starts laughing into his neck and completely fails to answer the question, hitting his hand against Noctis’s chest.

 

“Come on,” Noctis breathes, looking skywards. “One of you want to take a turn with this?” He gestures towards Prompto with his chin.

 

“Nocttt, noooo,” Prompto says, laughingly draping himself more completely over him, “but we’re friends, right? Don’t you want to-” he dissolves into laughter for a second, then finishes, still hiccuping, oblivious to Noctis’ desperate glance at Ignis- “don’t you want to spend time with mee??”

 

“Here,” Gladio says, stepping forward, “I can take him. Walk with me, Prompto.” He slings an arm around Prompto’s shoulders and bodily directs him towards the front of the group. “We’re going to get you back to camp and give you a nice bed to sleep it off in,” he says cheerfully, guiding him nonchalantly around the patch of undergrowth that he’d been about to walk into.

 

“Oh man Gladio, that sounds so good. And you smell really nice, you know,” Prompto says, rubbing his head against Gladio’s pec where it appears next to his ear. “You should join me in that bed when we get back.”

 

“Huh?” Gladio says absently, moving Prompto away from a hanging branch, then stopping short when Ignis starts coughing loudly.

 

“Oh my god, Prompto,” Noctis says in a long-suffering tone. “You need to chill out, that mushroom or whatever is making you act weird.”

 

“I’m not acting weird!” Prompto says, spinning around with a frown on his face, “I always want to fuck Gladio! I just usually don’t say it!”

 

“Uhh…” Gladio says, watching Ignis push his glasses up his nose unnecessarily as Noctis throws his hands up in the air.

 

“Okay, you don’t usually say it to his  _ face, _ ” Noctis says, “but this isn’t how you usually are. Whatever’s going on with you, you should give it a rest- you’re making it weird.” He crosses his arms and glares at Prompto.

 

“It’s not  _ weird _ ,” Prompto says again, swaying slightly now that he’s out of the range of Gladio’s supportive arms, “I’m just saying that I’d really like to get him in the bed and-”

 

“Allow me,” Ignis says, smoothly intervening. “Prompto, why don’t we keep on walking; I’m sure you’re tired, and the sooner we get back, the sooner we’ll be able to get you some rest.”

 

“Ugh,” Prompto says, making a face and kicking at a branch on the ground. “Okay.” He shoots a look at Noctis. “I’m not making it  _ weird _ , though.” He takes Ignis’s offered arm and lets him lead him towards the path, turning around to stick his tongue out at Noctis. “Not weird.”

 

Noctis sticks his tongue out in response, then quickly stops when he notices Gladio spots him.

 

No more solo mushroom hunting for Prompto.

 

\------------------

 

The next morning Prompto wakes up with a headache and a vague feeling that he should be embarrassed about something. He’s bunking with Noctis- their usual arrangement- and as he groans and rubs his hands over his eyes, Noctis grunts and rolls over next to him.

 

“What time is it?” he asks, reaching haphazardly over Noctis to get at his phone on the small table by the bed. Noctis just grumbles and sticks his head under the pillow, covers over his shoulders.

 

“Noct, I feel like shit,” Prompto whines, flopping back into the bed with his phone in hand. “I was-” he pauses, then sits up quickly, jostling Noctis next to him in the bed. “Hold up a second, I did all sorts of shit yesterday!! What was I- oh my god.” He puts a hand over his mouth. “Oh my god, did I paint Ignis’s face with the sauce from dinner?”

 

Noctis groans and squishes the pillow more firmly over his head, purposefully ignoring him.

 

“Noctis! Noctis!” Prompto says, turning over and shaking him by the shoulder, “you have to tell me what else I did! I remember trying to hit on Gladio- but I feel like it was more than once?” He lets go of Noctis and rolls onto his back, and says forlornly, “I need to take a picture of those mushrooms so I never go near them again.”

 

“You need to take a sleeping pill so you can go back to sleep,” Noctis mutters from under the pillow. “How do I always end up rooming with you? You’re so… energetic.”

 

Prompto is staring at the ceiling. “I asked if I could trace his tattoos with my tongue…” He covers his face with his hands, the flops an arm around until he finds Noctis’s pillow, trying to yank it off his head. “Come on Noctis, give a guy a little support here!”

 

Noctis bats at Prompto’s arm, trying to hold onto his pillow, but it’s pulled off and flung to the other side of the bed. He groans and rolls away from the sunshine, as Prompto continues:

 

“And was I kissing you? I feel like I remember trying to kiss you? Am I making that up? Come on Noctis, wake up!” He shoves at Noctis’s shoulder again.

 

Noctis waves away his arm and says “yeah,” not lifting his head from the bed. Prompto gestures frustratedly at him, so he continues “you wouldn’t stop trying to go harass Gladio, so we made out a little til you fell asleep.” He yawns, still not sitting up. “Don’t worry, we can still both wear white at our weddings.”

 

“Haha, very funny,” Prompto says, sticking his tongue out at Noctis’s back. “Well thanks for saving me from another level of embarrassment, at least,” he sighs. “I should probably apologize to Gladio, huh.” 

 

“You should definitely apologize to Gladio,” Noctis says. “And Ignis.”

 

“Oh jeez, his poor face,” Prompto says forlornly. “That sauce was really good, too.” He shakes his head and rolls out of bed onto his feet, almost knocking Noctis onto the floor on his way. “Oh well, better get on it now! No apology for you though,” he says to Noctis, who has finally cracked his eyes open, though he looks unhappy about it. “You got to experience my excellent kissing skills, so really, you should be thanking me.”

 

“You were fine,” Noctis says, sitting up and yawning again. “Nothing to write home about.”

 

“Wow,” Prompto huffs, “rude. Come on, come with me and be my emotional support as I grovel for forgiveness.”

  
Noctis scrubs a hand over his face and swings his legs over the edge of the bed. Energetic is definitely the right word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I never understood why authors put "thanks for commenting" and stuff in their notes but good god I was writing for FFX before this and let me tell you I got the same number of hits and what have you in the first two hours of posting this as I did in 4 months of a 10k fic. The sweet, sweet validation of an active fandom... you all are too good to me

It’s been a few weeks since the mushroom incident, and in a bid to equalize the playing-field of embarrassment, Prompto has convinced the rest of the group to play a game of truth or dare as they sit around the fire. He teasingly brushes aside Noctis’s objections- “we did this back in high school and I got enough weird pictures taken of me”- and successfully cajoles even Ignis into playing. Gladio has already agreed, in his easy-going, fearless way, and they’re a few rounds in before Prompto decides to strike. He glances around the circle and chooses his first victim.

 

“Okay, Noct! Your turn!”

 

“Dare,” Noctis says, not sitting up from where he slouches with his back to a chocobo.

 

Prompto grins. “Your dare is to… kiss somebody in this group, right now!” He flaps his hand dramatically in Noctis’s direction.

 

Noctis rolls his eyes, lurches to his feet, and takes the few steps to close the distance between himself and Prompto. Sinking down, he straddles Prompto’s crossed legs, puts his hands on his shoulders, and gives him what- for all that there’s no tongue involved- feels like the most thorough kiss Prompto has ever received. When he pulls back, Ignis and Gladio making no comment, Prompto’s eyebrows are pulled together in slight surprise, which quickly morphs into indignation as he says “hey, no fair! You can’t go after the person who dared you!”

 

“It doesn’t say that anywhere in the rules,” Noctis says with a slight smirk. “Was it to your satisfaction?”

 

“Oh please,” Prompto huffs. “I’d call it ‘nothing to write home about.’”

 

“Too bad,” Noctis says with a grin. “If you were standing, I could have dipped you.”

 

“Like a fairytale prince,” Gladio chuckles from the side.

 

“As long as no one is turning into a frog,” Ignis says crisply, smile on his face as the firelight shines on the rims of his glasses. “We’ve had enough of that in our last round of fighting.”

 

“Whatever, you guys,” Prompto says, sticking his tongue out and pushing Noctis off his lap. “I wasn’t the one who failed to dodge that toad attack.”

 

“My turn,” Noctis says gamely, rocking back on his heels. “Let’s see- Prompto, you up for a dare?”

 

“You know I am!” Prompto says, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. His energy is back, now that he’s being called to action. “I never turn down a challenge!”

 

“Okay, go kiss Gladio,” Noctis says, just quirking an eyebrow when Prompto gapes at him.

 

“I- but that’s- Gladio?” Prompto asks, glancing over at him.

 

“Fine by me. I’ve made out with people for worse reasons than a dare,” Gladio says with a grin. “Bring it on.”

 

Shooting Noctis a look that can’t decide whether it’s a ‘how dare you’ or a ‘good god thank you,’ Prompto makes his way over to Gladio and stands awkwardly in front of him for a second, until Gladio pats the ground next to him. He sits with his shoulder to Gladio’s, then at Ignis’s encouraging eyebrows (never let it be said that the guy’s facial expressions aren’t subtle- can’t even send a nod, Ignis?), turns and leans in, hovering nervously near Gladio’s face. Prompto can feel his ears are hot- his face is definitely red. Gladio grins and leans in the rest of the way, closing the distance, and he kisses Prompto open-mouthed, slowly leaning in farther as Prompto responds hesitantly and then eagerly, as Gladio winds a hand through his hair and uses his tongue.

 

When Gladio breaks the kiss, Prompto is definitely blushing, and he shoots a glare at Noctis, whose wolf-whistle cuts through the crackling of the fire. “Shut up, asshole!” he says, throwing a stray pebble at him.

 

“And you!” he says, turning to Gladio, whose stupid handsome face is grinning at his flustered response, “that was cheating! You didn’t let me kiss you, you were the one to kiss me!”

 

“Oh, so we’re both cheaters, now?” Noctis says, tossing a twig back.

 

“Sounds more like you’re just a sore loser,” Gladio says with a broad smile, leaning back on his hands.

 

“That- urgh! Okay you know what, Gladio, truth or dare?” Prompto says, still red around the ears.”

 

“Well who am I to break the chain,” Gladio says gamely. “Give me a dare.”

 

“Okay, you- your dare is that you have to let-” Prompto glances around the circle- “ you have to let Ignis kiss you, and you can’t take it over! He has to be the one to kiss  _ you _ !”

 

“That sounds more like it’s my dare,” Ignis comments, drawing a laugh from Gladio.

 

“Are you sure it’s not ‘cheating’ for you to be daring people whose turn it isn’t, Prompto?” Noctis says with a straight face, but Prompto’s intended response is cut off by Ignis’s air of purpose as he rises from his seat on the ground, brushing at his pants.

 

He makes his way to Gladio, and, barely bending over at all, places two fingers under Gladio’s chin. Gladio, looking slightly surprised, wordlessly lets his head be tilted up, then rises to his feet as Ignis’s touch guides him insistently up. Standing, he lets Ignis grip his chin with strong fingers and parts his lips inadvertently as Ignis moves his face closer. Gladio tries to close the distance, but Ignis’s hand on his chin holds him still. Ignis draws back, looks him in the eyes, and deliberately holds him in place as he leans in and slowly presses their mouths together.

 

Gladio’s eyes fall closed, and he tries to move forward into the kiss, only to be met by firm resistance from the hand on his chin. Ignis pulls back, looks at him again, and- after quirking his eyebrow as though to confirm that Gladio has gotten the message- moves in again, slowly pressing back into Gladio’s mouth. This time, Gladio stays passive, letting Ignis slowly deepen the kiss, his tongue and teeth working smoothly to open Gladio’s mouth.

 

As Ignis draws back, sucking on Gladio’s bottom lip, Gladio can’t help the small noise that escapes him. As if in response, Ignis presses back in for one more small press of his lips, and then draws back completely, leaving only his hand touching Gladio’s chin. He looks Gladio’s face over, hand turning his head slightly, and then draws his thumb across Gladio’s lips and removes his hand from his face.

 

Gladio is standing there with a dumbstruck expression on his face when Ignis gives him a small smile, turns, and walks away to resume his seat across the fire.

 

“Oh my god,” Prompto’s voice says, “what was that.” 

 

“That was a kiss, of course,” Ignis responds, sounding put-together and as composed as ever.

  
“You’re all red again, Prompto,” Noctis says as though he’s commenting on the weather, and in the resulting friendly bickering the game comes to an end and they retire for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating has changed... there's really nothing but sex in this part

“So where’d you learn how to kiss like that?” Gladio asks as he tosses a sleeping bag to Ignis, left with him to pack up the camping supplies while Noctis and Prompto go on some sort of photography exhibition. “I know that wasn’t part of your tutors’ lessons when we were kids.”

Ignis snorts softly, tying off the straps on the bag and dropping it neatly in the pile with the others. “I learned the same way I learned everything else- through experimentation and practice.” He brushes off his hands and turns and faces Gladio fully. “Why do you bring it up?”

Gladio glances away, running his hand along the back of his neck. “Was just thinking that it was nice. That I liked it. Wanted to see if you were into doing more of that sometime.” He pauses and clarifies. “With me.”

“Hm,” Ignis says. When he doesn’t hear anything else, Gladio glances over at him. Ignis is looking at him levelly, gaze not wavering. “Like what?” he says calmly.

“Like the kissing,” Gladio says, “and maybe other stuff too, if you were into that.” He coughs slightly, glancing away again.

“Mm,” Ignis says. “You’d have to earn it.”

Gladio feels a frisson of electricity go through his body. Earn it? Shit.

He meets Ignis’s eyes, and nods. Ignis smiles slightly in response.

\------------------------

Two days, Prompto thinks. Two days ago he got to kiss Gladio (a long-treasured jack-off fantasy), and now Gladio is asking him if- if-

He swallows and tries to breathe deeply. “Can you say that again?”

“I’ve been getting the impression that you’re into me,” Gladio says, “and I wanted to ask if you were interested in trying that out.” Prompto stares at him. Gladio clears his throat. 

“Just sex, nothing romantic,” he clarifies. Prompto still doesn’t respond. “Potentially with Ignis present.”

“”Ohhh shit,” Prompto blurts out loudly. “Sorry, sorry,” he says quickly at Gladio’s raised eyebrow, “‘just- it was really hot when he kissed you the other day, more stuff like that?”

“That’s the idea,” Gladio says. “He was saying that if you were interested, it might look like him in the room, giving us directions.”

“Oh man,” Prompto breathes out, “I’m very interested. Does Noct know?”

“Wanted to talk to you first,” Gladio says, leaning back in his chair and stretching his arms over his head. “Ignis was going to talk to him if you were down.”

“Put me down as down!” Prompto says, laughing and batting at Gladio’s arm. “Let’s see if Noct’s cool with it, I wanna make sure our dynamic will survive an experimental fuckbuddy stage.”

“Well that’s one way to phrase it,” Gladio says, grinning. “I’m glad you’re down. I’ll go talk to Ignis,” he says, levering himself up from his chair. “Think about what you’re interested in doing.”

Prompto slaps his hand over his mouth as Gladio walks away, face reddening over his smile. He just stopped himself from giving Gladio the list of things he’s interested in doing- most of which involve getting Gladio’s dick in him. Good. Self-control. Good. He doesn’t need to lay it all out there at once like that.

He takes his hand off his mouth and breathes out a shaky breath, still grinning. He needs to go talk to Noctis.

 

\------------------------

“I can hear you guys,” Noctis yells from outside the tent.

“So go for a walk or something,” Prompto yells back laughingly, breath catching on the last word as Gladio rolls his hips smoothly into him. “There’s- there’s no way I’m gonna be able to keep quiet through- mnn-” his voice cracks as Gladio shifts the position of his hips behind him, setting his warm, broad hand on Prompto’s shoulder.

“You’re doing a good job, Gladio,” Ignis says calmly, watching Gladio’s face. “Remember not to come.”

Prompto hears Gladio’s breath hitch as his hips jerk forward a little more roughly than before, some of his smooth control wearing away. Gladio really gets off on being told what to do, looks like. He’s already been fucking Prompto for a while- Prompto’s kind of proud that he’s lasted this long.

“Yeah, you better not come until you’ve fucked me as much as I can take,” he says with a grin, pushing back onto Gladio’s cock with a fresh wave of pleasure. “But you don’t seem like the type to shoot early and give up, so.”

Gladio smiles, leaning forward until his lips are on the back of Prompto’s neck. “I’ll do my best,” he says, and Prompto feels himself tighten around his cock at Gladio’s low voice, subject of many of his most desperate fantasies, promising him these things while fucking him- he groans, and desperately tries to hold on a little longer. After all that talk, he can’t be the one coming right away!

“Keep the same pace,” Ignis directs from next to them. “But you may touch him now, Gladio. Prompto, let him know if you want him to go faster; if you’re convincing enough, I may let him.”

Gladio’s hips hitch forward in an aborted thrust before he gets himself under control; is he getting off to the idea of Prompto begging? Because Prompto is totally about that, but he also doesn’t want Gladio to speed up. With his broad hand wrapping around Prompto’s cock underneath them- Prompto moans loudly- he’s right on the edge already.

“Fuck- fuck, ok, yeah,” he says, arching into Gladio’s hips, rocking between Gladio’s cock and hand. “Shit, I’m- I’m almost there.”

“You want me to go faster?” Gladio murmurs in his ear, and he feels himself tighten up- feels his hips start trembling, and a wave of heat come through his whole body. Despite the excruciatingly slow pace, just the idea that Gladio’s asking him to beg pushes him over the edge, and he lets out a loud moan as he comes, hard, in Gladio’s hand.

Gladio, breaths heavy, keeps the same pace, rocking Prompto through his orgasm and pushing him to new levels of embarrassing noises, until Prompto lets his body collapse into the sleeping roll and bats weakly at his arm.

“Enough, enough, are you trying to kill me here?” he says, mind hazy with the tingling pleasure that goes all the way into his fingertips. “Wow.” He rolls his shoulders luxuriously. “That was great, we should definitely do that again.”

He can’t see it with his face mashed into the bedding, but he hears a grin in Gladio’s voice above him as he says “Glad I didn’t disappoint.”

“Yes, you did quite well,” he hears Ignis say quietly, “both of you. Gladio, come here a moment.”

“So are you guys done or what?” Noctis says, poking his head through the tent flap as Gladio stands. “Prompto... you look like you got run over by a garula.”

“Shut uppp, man,” Prompto says, waving his arm over his head with great effort. “Get over here and fucking cuddle me.”

“I’m not coming anywhere near you, you’re probably lying in a puddle of your own come,” Noctis says (correctly). But he sits down near him, putting his hand on the back of his neck and brushing his fingers loosely through the hair at the base of his neck.

“Gladio, come outside with me,” Ignis says, holding the tent flap open. “We’ll be back momentarily.”

“Were you guys not done?” Noctis asks, glancing over. His eyes dart down to the level of Gladio’s cock- still completely hard, definitely not done- and glances away. “Sorry.”

“It’s not a problem,” Ignis says as he and Gladio leave the tent. “This will be good to do one-on-one. Thank you for looking after Prompto.”

Noctis waves a hand at him haphazardly as they close the tent flap, Prompto already mostly asleep under his hand. “Move over, jerk,” he mutters. “Make sure you leave me the dry spot.”

\-------------

Outside, Ignis directs Gladio over to a bare patch of stone a good distance from the tent. “You did well,” he says, placing a hand lightly on Gladio’s shoulder and guiding him down to his knees. “You’ll get to come tonight. Put your hands on the ground.”

Gladio, watching him with dark eyes, does so, balanced on his hands and knees with barely contained tension.

“You’re going to touch yourself just the way you usually would,” Ignis says. “Don’t make any noise.”

Gladio licks his lips and nods. He glances up at Ignis for confirmation, and Ignis nods and says, “you may start.” Gladio has already picked up that he shouldn’t talk; excellent.

Gladio licks a broad stripe down his hand- the same one he used to jerk Prompto off- and wraps it around himself. He breathes out a harsh sigh, and slowly rocks into his hand, his neck and face feeling like they’re on fire. The weight of Ignis’s gaze on him is lighting him up.

He’d been having a hard time not coming while he was in Prompto- Prompto was surprisingly fun in bed, responsive and appreciative and playful- and that, with Ignis’s directions, had gotten him really keyed up. He prides himself on having a lot of self-control, so he hopes that it wasn’t showing, but he was worried he wouldn’t make it. Now that he has permission to do what he wants to himself, he’s setting a brutally fast pace, his breaths coming in short bursts as he jacks himself. He glances up to see that Ignis has settled into one of the folding chairs, legs crossed and fingers steepled in front of him, his cool gaze meeting Gladio’s straight on and drawing a full-body shudder out of him as his hand tightens on himself.

He’s biting his lip now to keep from making noise, hips jerking forward into his hand, and he feels the heat in his body building to an unbearable level. It’s been less than a minute, but he’s almost at his limit. He glances over at Ignis again, who is still sitting calmly, looking unaffected and in control. He meets Gladio’s eyes and says,

“Come.”

Gladio’s whole body spasms and he gasps out a raw breath like he’s been punched in the stomach. His eyes fall closed and he comes harder than he has in years, barely in control of his breaths as he struggles to keep from letting his voice out. 

As he comes down slowly, he resists letting himself collapse to the ground, staying on his hands and knees.

“That was excellent, Gladio,” comes Ignis’s voice from beside him. Ignis is crouching next to him, one knee on the ground, and reaches a hand over to gently brush Gladio’s hair out of the way, so he can see his face. “You did very well.”

Gladio, still breathing heavily, nods jerkily. It feels like a thank you.

“You can move now,” Ignis says, standing up as Gladio slumps down to sit on his ankles. “I’ll clean up here, and we can move to the tent to sleep.”

Gladio takes a minute to gather himself, then sways to his feet and follows Ignis into the tent, where Noctis and Prompto are already asleep, sharing a bedroll. Ignis lays out Gladio’s roll, and he kneels his way heavily into it, halfway asleep already. Ignis briskly draws the cover over him, murmuring “sleep well,” and Gladio is out.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompto is living the dream. He’s sitting inside the circle of Gladio’s legs by the fire, leaning back on him- Gladio’s chest holding his weight up like it’s nothing, good lord- as Ignis explains the goal for today. Which involves an orgasm for Prompto. Again.

Life is beautiful.

“As before,” Ignis is saying calmly, “you’re not allowed to come, Gladio. Prompto, I expect you to not touch him.”

“But-” Prompto starts, then abruptly shuts his mouth as Ignis looks at him questioningly. “I mean, can I touch like- his thighs? They’re right here, it would be cruel to not let me.” He looks despondently at Gladio’s leg muscles, smooth and thick under those leather pants his always wears. Like armrests for his hands. Come on, Ignis.

He glances up, and sees Ignis smiling fondly at him, though he whisks the smile off his face as Prompto meets his gaze. “I’ll leave it up to Gladio. But remember, your job is not to come,” he directs Gladio, who leans forward against Prompto’s back. “If you let him get you too worked up, you’ll be the one who loses out.”

“I think I can handle it,” Gladio rumbles against Prompto with a smile in his voice. “You can go for it, Prompto.”

“What about your arms?” Prompto asks hastily, never one to not push his luck. “If you’re giving me a reacharound they’ll be right there. Can I??”

Gladio laughs against his neck. “My arms? Sure, if you want to.” He brings one up across Prompto’s chest, and Prompto dies a little inside. “Do whatever you want.”

Prompto reverently brings his hand up to palm Gladio’s bicep. Good lord. Fantasies come to life right here. “Thank you world,” he whispers, feeling Gladio chuckle against his back.

“Noctis,” Ignis calls into the tent, “we’re starting.”

“Got it,” Noct calls back, probably putting his headphones in. So supportive. So patient. Prompto loves him.

“You may start,” Ignis says, sitting in one of the chairs next to the fire.

“Yessss- oh!” Prompto, already half hard from just talking, hitches his hips up desperately when Gladio runs his fingers over the crotch of his pants.

“Easy there,” Gladio laughs, the arm across Prompto’s chest tightening supportively. Prompto might die. “We don’t have to rush.”

He palms Prompto’s cock a little more firmly, and Prompto lets his hands drop to Gladio’s thighs. They’re just as thick and hard as he thought they would be. Nnnngggg. He rubs his hands up and down them in time with the slow stroke of Gladio’s hand on his cock. He wants his pants off.

“Can you-” he turns his head back so it rubs against Gladio’s shoulder, hands tightening on his thighs- “can you take me out?”

He is 100% not above begging.

Gladio hums behind him, and continues his pace. Prompto makes a small noise and squirms, hand running up Gladio’s arm that’s stroking him. “Gladio…”

Gladio huffs a laugh in his ear and slowly slides his hand down Prompto’s chest, coming to stop by his belt. “So pushy.”

“You know it,” Prompto says breathlessly, hand moving to Gladio’s own where it presses against him. “Please?”

Gladio leans forward slightly and undoes Prompto’s belt- slowly- as Prompto moves his hips to help. And by “help” he means grind up into Gladio’s hand. It might not be all that helpful, but he’s okay with that.

“Hold still,” Gladio says lowly into his ear, and Prompto stops moving to let Gladio slide his hand into his underwear and wrap around him, skin to skin. He shudders out a groan as Gladio runs his thumb lightly over the head. He’s already wet.

“Yeah,” Gladio says, using his free hand to grab the lube, “like that.” He takes his hand out of Prompto’s pants, slicks it up, and pulls his underwear down so he’s all the way out before wrapping his slick hand back around him. Prompto lets out a noise and shudders against his chest. 

“Can you- can I-” Prompto says breathlessly as Gladio starts to jack him slowly. He breathes in shakily. “Can I touch you?”

“You wanna grab my arms again?” Gladio says, amused, and Prompto groans and slips his arm under the one that Gladio’s using on him, reaching up to palm Gladio’s bicep and feel it flexing in time with the strokes on his cock. He lets out a small gasp and rocks his hips forward into Gladio’s grip, fingers tightening on Gladio’s arm in time with its movements. This is amazing.

“Can you go faster?” he asks breathlessly, other hand twining its fingers with Gladio’s free hand and pushing it back up his chest, bringing it up to have Gladio palm his pectoral. “You feel so good, Gladio-” 

He groans as Gladio obligingly grips his chest, letting Prompto’s hand guide his thumb over the nipple. “Yes-” he bites off his words as Gladio gently pinches his nipple between his thumb and fingers, other hand still going at the same slow pace on his cock. “Yes- please, faster, Gladio-”

Gladio tightens his grip on his cock, but doesn’t speed up, just keeps going at the same slow pace, as Prompto arches his chest forward and clutches at his arm. “Come on, come on,” he pants, letting go of Gladio’s hand on his chest to grip his thigh. “Come on, dude, I know you- nnnnnggg,” he groans as Gladio rubs his thumb over the tip of his cock as he squeezes his nipple again.

Gladio’s breathing is a little fast behind him, but otherwise he’s completely in control of himself. This isn’t fair at all.

Prompto scooches back until his ass is flush against Gladio, who is definitely hard. He feels Gladio’s chest move behind him as he takes in a breath, but otherwise he doesn’t react. Prompto grinds back experimentally, and feels Gladio’s thigh tighten beneath his hand. Yes- that’ll show him to keep going so slow.

“C’mon Gladio, I know you’re- ah!” Prompto gasps out, as Gladio, not playing around any more, tightens his grip and starts to jack him fast. “Ah- yes- Gladio-”

He can feel Gladio’s breath on the side of his face, as Gladio’s hand on his chest holds him hard against him. Prompto reaches up and slides his hand into Gladio’s hair behind him, arching his back as Gladio groans at the pull and jacks him even more quickly. “Yes- yes, Gladio-”

“Are you guys done?” Noctis asks, poking his head out of the tent.

Gladio’s hand stills slightly, and Prompto, gasping in air, says “not yet-” he chuckles breathlessly- “but you can come help me finish if you want-” he groans as Gladio resumes his firm stroke on his cock.

His eyes fall closed as he pants, and when he opens them again Noct is kneeling in front of him, looking carefully at his face, and as he says “Noct, what-” Noctis leans in and kisses him on the mouth.

Prompto makes a surprised noise, grabs the front of Noct’s shirt, and breaks the kiss to gasp loudly as he comes all over himself, burying his face in Noctis’s shoulder as Gladio gamely works him through it.

Trembling, he stays there, hand clutching Noctis’s shirt as he pants his way through the aftershocks. Noct rests his hand on the back of Prompto’s neck, holding him to him. “You okay there, man?”

Prompto nods into his neck, shivering. “Yeah.” He breathes slowly in and out. “Pretty awesome actually.”

He can hear the smile in Gladio’s voice as he rubs his back briskly with his clean hand and scoots away from Prompto slightly. “Good?”

“Good,” he agrees, swaying into Noctis’s support. “Might lie down here for the rest of my life, though.”

Noctis rolls his eyes, and mostly effectively pulls up Prompto’s underwear and pants with his free hand. “Uh huh. Come on, let’s move to the tent so you can sleep.” He maneuvers his shoulder under Prompto’s arm and bodily lifts him, then steps away so that Prompto almost drops to the ground.

“Awww c’mon Noct, you’re not gonna carry me?” Prompto says, grinning at him- sleepy but blinding- as he stumbles over to throw his arm back around his shoulders. “I can barely stand up, man, that kiss was too good.”

“Oh sure, it was all the kiss,” Gladio calls from where he sits on the ground, grinning. 

“Gladio, you were amazing,” Prompto says, blowing him a kiss as he leans on Noct, “hands down the best handjob I’ve ever gotten. Ignis-” Ignis smiles at him from his seat by the fire- “thank you for this, I’m just going to go sleep for a few hundred years.”

As he and Noct walk over to the tent, pushing gently at each other and smiling as Prompto presses a kiss into Noct’s cheek, Ignis beckons Gladio over.

“Come here,” he says smoothly, as Gladio eagerly stands up and makes his way over. “Sit back down.”

Gladio sits on the bare rock of the camp site, hard dick visible through his tight leather pants. The way Ignis is sitting, Gladio can’t see if he’s hard or not. Always in control. Gladio swallows.

“You’re going to touch yourself for me,” Ignis says, “the same way you touched Prompto. And-” Gladio glances up to meet his eyes- “you’re going to tell me when you’re about to come. You will not come unless I give you permission.”

Gladio wets his lips, and nods agreement. Ignis leans back in the chair, and Gladio slowly begins to touch himself through his pants. He tries to keep the same pace that he used on Prompto, but it’s brutally hard- no wonder Prompto was so twitchy, this is torturous. He bites his lip and keeps going, palming himself slowly. 

“Spread your legs wider,” Ignis’s voice comes from above him. His face heats, and he moves his knees farther apart. Better for Ignis to see.

“Take yourself out,” Ignis says, and Gladio pulls down the zipper on his pants and finally gets his dick out. He’d been hard while he was getting Prompto off- Prompto has definitely been figuring out ways to get him going, the troublemaker- but he’s actually dripping now with the anticipation of Ignis watching him touch himself.

He bites back a noise as he slides his hand over his dick- still messy with Prompto’s come- and starts using the same pace as before. This is so, so hard.

Ignis makes a small noise of satisfaction and rests his hand on his chin. “Very good, Gladio.”

Gladio’s breath catches, as he tries to keep to the same speed. Why did he do this to Prompto?

He bites his lip as he touches himself so, so slowly for a few torturous minutes, until Ignis finally says, “now the speed that you used at the end.”

Gladio can’t help but make a small noise, but Ignis doesn’t say anything, and Gladio grips himself hard and jacks himself fast. After the suspense of the last few minutes, getting to touch himself like this is almost overwhelming, and he feels his orgasm coming fast.

“Ignis,” he groans as a flood of pleasure starts spreading through him, “Ignis, I’m about to-”

“Stop,” Ignis says firmly, and Gladio stills his hand on his cock despite the almost-peaking pleasure. What’s wrong?

“Ignis?” he pants, muscles twitching with desire to finish.

“We’re stopping here for tonight,” Ignis says. “You will go to bed without coming.”

“I- what?” Gladio says, lost and still overwhelmed with how close his orgasm was.

“You did excellently,” Ignis says, getting up and walking to stand by Gladio’s shoulder. “I want you to show me, now, that you have that kind of control while I’m not watching. Go to bed,” he puts his hand on Gladio’s shoulder, “and if you don’t come between now and then next time I want you, you’ll have earned something special.”

Gladio’s whole body heats up. Shit, that was almost enough to push him over the edge right now. He wants that- he wants to earn whatever it is that Ignis is going to give him.

“Yeah,” he says, swallowing. “Yeah, okay.”


End file.
